gerontologywikiaorg-20200214-history
Talk:List of male supercentenarians
Hey, Richard Monkey has been removing Tomoji Tanabe from the list. Here is the revision, if you see, I added Tomoji but he removed him. Love, Lia. I have corrected all your grammatical errors. Why should I be banned for adding a verified supercentenarian? Richard Monkey (talk) 17:51, September 28, 2015 (UTC) OK, maybe I have gone too far by saying that you shall be banned, but you did remove him, i realise my mistake but you remove him again. You should be given a warning, I am sure admins will warn you. Love, Lia Why should they warn me? I added back a verified supercentenarian. Why is that wrong? Again, I have corrected your grammatical errors. Richard Monkey (talk) 17:55, September 28, 2015 (UTC) You is tampering my messages! You is not supposed to do this, admins sohuld warn you. You are editing my messages, you is not supposed to do this.You is very bad.I thought you were my friend, but you are jerk. Love, Lia Well, maybe if you were grammatically correct I wouldn't have to correct your sentences. And you still haven't answered my previous question: Why should they warn me? I added back a verified supercentenarian. Why is that wrong?Richard Monkey (talk) 18:00, September 28, 2015 (UTC) This list needs clean-up We should differentiate between validated, pending, and unvalidated cases. Unvalidated cases should not be ranked.Ryoung122 (talk) 18:13, September 28, 2015 (UTC) I'm currently working on an update. I'm up to Charles Young at the moment. Richard Monkey (talk) 18:15, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Formatting issue Greetings, This article is heavily overformatted and difficult to edit. Is there a way we could have this article re-done in a lighter technical approach? Also, the Mathew Beard case footnote needs editing...this case was added to the GRG lists in 2003, not 2013.Ryoung122 (talk) 16:25, September 29, 2015 (UTC) :I agree completely. I also don't like the fact that the database system automatically makes all entries linked (blue for existing articles, red for the rest). The layout just doesn't look good with too many redlinks. Also, why aren't the living cases aligned properly? I can't figure it out by looking at the code. Should we do the old-fashioned tables instead? Thoughts? Ozcaro (talk) 21:27, November 9, 2015 (UTC) ::I agree that the redlinks make the layout of the page look unprofessional. I would be in favour of using the old-fashioned tables instead. --Jim1997 (talk) 05:30, November 10, 2015 (UTC) :::I am currently working on an update that uses the old fashioned tables. Richard Monkey (talk) 06:33, November 10, 2015 (UTC) ::I think the use of the databases generally is a good idea, but do have issues and can load slowly. My edit of Template:Living-verified on 3 August 2015 solved the formating issue for Yasutaro Koide by removing the extra "=" sign, but was reverted with this: ::«NOTE TO EDITORS: Make sure there are two "=" signs before the template.» ::The red link problem may also be solved by editing the templates.--CGT dk (talk) 19:20, November 19, 2015 (UTC) :::I attempted to make each entry with the database template, wanting to give it one last chance, but received an error message (basically saying "too many templates" on the page). Since the last thing we want is an unnecessarily complex page that no one wants to edit, I would definitely prefer the old tables. Richard Monkey, back in November, you offered to make an update. Three months have passed since then, and the table is still the same. Are you still working on it? If not, then I have the "code" ready and could make the update if you see the work as being too time-consuming to do alone (which it certainly is). Ozcaro (talk) 18:54, January 5, 2016 (UTC) :I have made the change now. Ozcaro (talk) 11:36, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Question Upto rank 74 Norio Kawada, it is written like this: but after him Why the short form in the later parts? OzcaroAdmirer (talk) 17:03, October 17, 2015 (UTC) banned usrer Also rank 72 Edward Bernard is written like this 72 Edward Bernard June 22, 1889 August 11, 2000 111 years, 50 days USA Flag but after him 73 Francisco Fernández Jul 24, 1901 Sep 7, 2012 111 years, 45 days ESP Flag The second man, has a three later month name despite the fact that July is of four letters, why such differences on the same table? OzcaroAdmirer (talk) 17:04, October 17, 2015 (UTC) banned iser Kowalski Hello, I've myself verified Mr, Kowalski's case (1900-2013) and found no doubt in his age, so I'm going to add him. But before doing so, what would be the consensus? Anyways I am still adding him. Thanks, Gedackt the King (talk) 16:12, November 14, 2015 (UTC) (Note: Fake Gedact,is vandel) Please use GRG for rankings Mathew Beard's case should be ranked, so long as it has not been overturned/validation withdrawn, which has not happened. Ryoung122 (talk) 16:21, December 9, 2015 (UTC)